la peur d'un mariage
by gwenillo
Summary: les hésitations de Merlin juste avant son mariage avec Arthur


  
  


Aujourd'hui est venu le jour de rendre public leur amour, ainsi que la décision de leur mariage, bien que le roi Uther n'approuvait pas ce choix pour des raisons concernant le royaume. Mais en ce jour Uther est mort et Arthur est roi de Camelot depuis deux ans. Alors même si c'est un drame d'un côté c'est de l'autre, une bénédiction pour leur amour, la bénédiction de se marier avec qui il veut et la personne qu'il veut c'est Merlin.

###

  
  


Une semaine après la mort d'Uther, Arthur demanda à Merlin sa main. Le sorcier fut surpris et hésita:

« -Es-tu bien sûr de vouloir faire cela ?

-Oui pourquoi en douterais-tu Merlin ? Ne veux-tu plus être avec moi, partager ma vie ?

-Si bien sûr, mais…

-Mais ?

-Mais si c'est moi que tu épouses, premièrement tu épouses un homme et tu seras le premier à le faire, ensuite je suis un sorcier et je ne suis pas certain que le peuple qui a été tué et martyrisé pendant des années à cause de la magie accepte vraiment cela; de plus tu n'auras aucune descendance pour reprendre le royaume à ta mort et tout sera de ma faute, parce que c'est moi que tu auras épousé, et, et… »

La voix de Merlin tremblait et était incertaine, des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux; et à ce moment Arthur comprit : Merlin avait peur ... mais de quoi ?

« -Merlin, au lieu de trouver tous les arguments possibles pour me dissuader de ce mariage, dis-moi simplement de quoi tu as si peur !!

-Moi peur ? Mais de rien voyons ...pourquoi dis-tu cela ? »

Merlin se voulait convaincant mais en était très loin : sa voix était chevrotante, les perles à ses yeux ne coulaient pas mais n'allaient pas tarder à quitter leur logis. 

« -Allons Merlin je vois bien que ça ne va pas, alors dis-moi ce qui se passe ! Je te repose la question : de quoi as-tu si peur ? Réponds-moi s'il te plaît ? »

Ce qui fit éclater en sanglots le sorcier qui commença à parler à une vitesse défiant toute concurrence, en s'énervant un peu sur Arthur mais surtout sur lui-même.

« -Tu me demandes de quoi j'ai peur, mais de tout Arthur, de tout... tu me demandes en mariage ce qui veut dire que je vais devenir ''roi'' par alliance avec toi... et si je ne suis pas à la hauteur ? Et puis comment vont réagir les gens du peuple en sachant que tu te maries avec un homme de plus ton valet et un sorcier ? Si jamais ils l'apprennent il y aura une émeute ... et puis, je ne peux pas être roi : regarde-moi ! Quel roi ferais-je ? Tu m'as vu ? Je ne suis pas fait pour ça ! Le peuple me regarde déjà de travers maintenant, depuis qu'ils ont appris que le prince avait un valet sorcier ! Qu'est-ce qui va se passer si leur roi se marie avec ce même valet ? Je ne veux plus subir ça encore alors que les choses commencent seulement à se calmer.

  
  


-Merlin, aie un peu plus confiance en toi, tu feras un excellent roi, j'en suis sûr ! Rassures-toi et écoutes-moi bien : peu importe ce que le peuple pense sur ce sujet ; c'est toi que j'aime, que j'aimerai jusqu'à ma mort et je me moque que tu sois un sorcier et je me moque encore plus que tu sois mon valet : tu serais même paysan ou cordonnier ce serait pareil : je t'aimerais de la même manière ! Alors arrête de te poser des questions inutiles et d'avoir peur ... d'accord ?

-Très bien c'est d'accord ! Moi aussi je t'aime et je te promets d'être le meilleur possible dans mon nouveau rôle, aussi ordinaire que je suis.

-Tu n'es pas ordinaire Merlin mais extraordinaire : tu es le plus grand et plus puissant sorcier depuis la construction de Camelot. »

Merlin n'avait jamais vu Arthur aussi sincère et aussi sûr de lui dans ses paroles ; alors il répondit avec la même sincérité :

« -Merci d'être là pour moi Arthur.♥

\- de rien… tu es rassuré mon cœur ?

-Oui

-Je vous aime Merlin, très grand sorcier de Camelot.♥

-Moi aussi je vous aime Arthur, très grand roi de Camelot et oui, j'accepte de vous épouser.♥ »

Sur ces mots ils échangèrent un baiser passionné et langoureux, Arthur plus heureux que jamais. Le mariage eut lieu deux mois plus tard et sans encombre, tous acceptèrent Merlin comme sorcier et roi, et toutes ses angoisses disparurent enfin ... jusqu'à la prochaine bataille tout du moins !!

  
  


Fin

  
  



End file.
